


July 31st - Touch-Starved

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [31]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit:Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cute, DEArtfest, F/F, Love, Touch-Starved, Valerina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Kudos: 8





	July 31st - Touch-Starved

“Lie.” Gavin teased, “You got here at like 7am!”  
“Gavin that’s when we’re meant to be here…” Tina reminded him with a sigh.  
“Seriously though T… when was the last time you _genuinely_ spent time with Valerie… **And not just coming home and going to bed together.** ”  
Tina stopped and thought.  
“A month…”  
“Tina you are going home right now. I’ll cover your shift and I promise if anything serious comes in I’ll drop you a text. You need to go and spend time with her.”  
“But…”  
“No buts Tina. Go home.”

Why was she nervous about walking into her own home? It was a small apartment that the two of them shared and she could hear Val singing lightly as she went about her tasks inside. She had a beautiful voice. Tina stood outside her door, let a large breath of air fill her lungs and forced her key into the lock. 

Valerie turned around sharply as the door to the apartment opened prepared for the worst. Instead the best possible situation greeted her.  
“Tina? What are you doing here? You should be at work?”  
“I was sent home…”  
“Awh babe I’m sorry… Fowler’s an idiot.”  
Tina could help but let out a hearty laugh.  
“I wasn’t fired, idiot. Gavin is covering my shift. He wanted me to come home… to see you.”  
“What?” 

Tina didn’t want to explain further and instead let her arms wrap around Valerie’s body. They both fell into each other’s arms and let their weight drag them to the floor. The warmth consumed them both and Tina broke down into tears. She hadn't felt like this in months. Valerie began laughing; she had her girlfriend back. The laughing infected Tina’s moment of sadness and soon they were rolling around on the floor together in fits of laughter. One touch was all they needed to be united again as one. 


End file.
